


Surprise

by MagicalMoon



Series: The Adventures of Mama and Mommy [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Smut, Love, Motherhood, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Kathryn and Seven go to Gretchen's for lunch.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally go back to this series again! All the characters in this story are not mine, I'm just borrowing them. No copyright is intended. The beginning of this fic has mild sexual content between two women. If this offends you in any way I suggest you read something else. I hope you all enjoy :)

Kathryn smiled in her sleep as her wife peppered her belly with tiny kisses. She also felt her son’s response within. He was moving all around as if he was playing a game with his mommy. She couldn’t help but giggle when Seven pressed her lips softly on the part of her stomach that was fairly sensitive. The younger woman looked up and rewarded Kathryn with a broad grin. 

“I love hearing you giggle.” 

Kathryn sat up on her elbows “ I can’t help it, you know I’m ticklish.” 

“Indeed” Seven responded huskily. 

Kathryn took notice of her wife’s voice. She wasn’t sure if it was because she just woke up or was aroused. She had a feeling it was the latter. “Darling you have that look in your eye.” 

“What look?” She asked with fake innocence.

“Either I’m hornier than I thought or you want to make very passionate love” Kathryn replied teasingly. 

Seven moved, so she was inches away from her wife’s lips “I always want to make passionate love to you my Kathryn.” 

Small hands took the hem of Seven’s pajama top and pulled it over her head revealing fair pale skin that was flushed with arousal. Kathryn licked her lips as she eyed hardening nipples. “So beautiful” she whispered before lightly running her fingers over them. Suddenly lips replaced fingers not giving the younger woman a chance to react. She smiled as she felt her wife’s breathing quicken. Kathryn alternated between licking, sucking and scraping her teeth over Seven’s pliant buds until she was squirming. Kathryn felt soft hands grasp her head gently trying to impossibly pull the older woman closer. 

“Does that feel good my love” she purred. 

Unable to form words, Seven responded with a nod. 

She released the swollen nipple and nuzzled into Seven’s slim neck. “I think I need to check for myself hm?” Slowly, she moved her hand over her torso and down to her navel eventually reaching coarse dark blonde curls. The younger woman sighed as Kathryn ran her finger along her wet mound. 

“It seems like you were telling the truth” she teased. Kathryn continued to tease her swollen clit and occasionally dipped her fingers into Seven’s dripping opening. All too soon Seven’s inner walls clenched around her wife’s fingers and let out a small cry of pleasure. Once Seven’s body relaxed, and breathing became normal Kathryn removed her wet fingers and licked them smugly. She gave her a gentle yet passionate kiss and fell asleep before Seven had a chance to reciprocate. She rubbed soothing circles around Kathryn’s back and smiled as she listened to her snore lightly. 

 

“Kathryn ?” 

“I’m out here.” 

Seven found her wife in the front yard kneeling on the grass pulling weeds in their thriving garden. She crossed her arms in displeasure. “Kathryn, the doctor has told you to stay away from strenuous activity...multiple times might I add!” She held out her hand offering to help Kathryn up. The glare she gave Seven quickly to went away when she gathered the sweaty woman in her arms. She deeply inhaled the scent of Kathryn’s hair “I only do this because I want to keep my queen and my prince safe. I love you both more than words can express. In a months time you can go back to your gardening, but for now, I would prefer you to leave that to me.” 

Kathryn pulled away and smirked, “I will comply.” 

Seven ushered who towards the door “Now go shower we are due at your mother’s house is an hour and a half” The petite woman turned around and wrapped took her bottom lip between her teeth. “Will you join me, my love?”

“You are incorrigible! But unfortunately not. You know if we shower together we will not make it to your mother’s on time.” 

Kathryn pouted knowing her lover was right. Seven ran her finger lightly over her wife’s wine-colored lips. “Put it away baby.” She sighed in defeat and trekked upstairs. As Kathryn showered, Seven changed into a white sundress and threw her hair into a ponytail. Seven wasn’t vain when it came to her appearance, but when it comes to special occasions, she made an exception. 

“I have the most beautiful wife,” Kathryn said softly. “But why are you so dressed up ?” 

“I felt like wearing a dress today it’s very warm out and I’m sure your mother would want to eat lunch outside.” 

Kathryn nodded seemingly satisfied with that answer. Kathryn wore a grey maxi dress the fabric accentuated her body in all the right places. The younger woman moved to stand behind Kathryn and rested her hands on Kathryn’s belly. “My world is right here.” The older woman gave her a watery smile and placed her hands over her wife’s “My loves.” 

 

Seven and Kathryn walked hand in hand up the driveway taking notice of the abundance of cars and blue balloons tied to the mailbox. “Darling, What is going on?” 

“I do not know” Seven lied. She guided Kathryn towards the back gate. The moment the couple entered Kathryn and Seven’s female crewmates and co-workers shouted surprise. Kathryn let go of her wife’s hand and clasped her hands over her mouth. There was a table full of presents and blue balloons with a banner which read “it’s a boy !” There was food all around and a cake shaped like a baby bottle.” 

“Baby, did you know about this?” Kathryn asked her grinning wife. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“why didn’t you tell me !” 

Seven quirked her ocular implant. “That would have ruined the surprise.” Kathryn kissed her passionately and whispered, “thank you, my love.” She whispered so only. Seven could hear. 

“Katie!” Phoebe interrupted “you can make out with your wife later go socialize and eat some food my nephew needs to be fed.” 

Kathryn rolled her eyes and hesitantly let go of her wife and made her way over to her mother who wrapped her in a massive hug. “My sweetheart you are glowing. I’m so unbelievably happy for you and Seven.”

“This is so wonderful, but I didn’t think we were going to have a baby shower.” 

“Darling, this is my first grandchild! I’ve been waiting years for this !”

Before Kathryn could respond, she felt tugging when she looked down she was met with a very excited Miral Paris. The older woman bender down and kissed her forehead “hello sweetie, are you having fun.” Miral nodded vigorously. “How about we have some cupcakes !” Kathryn said mischievously. 

“Yay!” Miral took her aunt’s hand and mad there way over to the dessert table. Kathryn grabbed them a few cupcakes, and they sat together on the swing. 

“Does the baby like cupcakes ?” 

“I’m sure he does,” Kathryn responded with a smile “his mama certainly does” she took another bite of her cupcake to emphasize her point. 

 

“When will he be here? I want to play.” Kathryn smiled lovingly and rubbed her stomach “Soon I hope, I don’t have much room left in here.” 

Miral giggled and placed her tiny hand on her aunt’s belly. “Come on! I wanna meet you.” 

The older woman laughed and ruffled Miral’s light brown hair. “I promise once he’s here you can play with him as much as you want. 

“I think mommy should have another baby,” Miral stated bluntly 

Kathryn smiled in amusement   
“Is that so?”

“Yep !”

“You know sweetheart being a big sister is a lot of work,” the older woman told her niece seriously.

Miral looked at her with surprise “really ?” 

“I’m a big sister, and I was around your age when Phoebe was born. I had to share my mommy and daddy. The baby took up a lot of their attention, and I had to share my toys too which was my least favorite part.” 

Miral crinkled her nose and shook her head “never mind I don’t want mommy to have another baby. I’ll play with yours.” 

 

“B’elanna have you seen Kathryn ?” 

“I was just about to ask if you’ve seen Miral.” 

Both women shook their heads “those two are trouble when they are together” they walked to a more secluded part of the backyard and saw Kathryn and Miral sitting on the swing. Seven wished she had her holoimager because the sight before them would be a beautiful photo and by the look on B’elanna’s face, she thought so too. 

Miral gave her mother a smile showing off her blue icing covered mouth “Hi mommy !” B’Elanna scooped up her messy child and sighed. “Someone is going to need a bath tonight hm?” B’Elanna gave her longtime friend and captain a teasing glare. “Let’s go ask Grammy if she has any wipes. Your hands are sticky.” 

Seven sat beside her wife and smirked: “so, Kathryn, how exactly did Miral turn blue?” 

“I’m not sure” she responded innocently. 

“I couldn’t help but noticed your mouth is blue too. Now how can that be ?” 

The older woman shrugged. 

“I have a hypothesis” Seven announced “but a good scientist must always perform an experiment” suddenly their lips met. Seven sought entrance into her wife’s mouth which tasted sweet just like icing. When the separated she kissed the sensitive spot behind Kathryn’s ear and whispered “just as I suspected” 

“Our son loves cupcakes,” Kathryn stated seriously 

“I have a feeling his mama does too.” 

Kathryn laughed and placed a hand on her stomach which was now full of cupcakes. “You aren’t wrong.” She let out a yawn and laid her head on Seven’s shoulder. “I’m tired” The younger woman responded by pulling the sleepy woman closer. “I’m sure everyone wants to see you open your gifts and then you can nap.” Kathryn knew her wife was right and they walked back to the party. 

 

Once Kathryn was situated Phoebe handed her sister the first gift which was a Starfleet onesie in command red specifically by none other than Tom Paris. She held it against her belly making everyone laugh. B’Elanna added the first ribbon onto the “hat” which was made out of a paper plate. 

Quickly a system was formed. Phoebe handed Kathryn or Seven the gift which Miral would assist opening, Gretchen threw away the wrapping and B’Elanna continued to put the ribbons on the paper plate. An hour later the couple was surrounded by clothing, countless plushies, and other baby toys. Kathryn’s favorite gift was a rocking horse which Chakotay dropped off earlier. The older woman felt herself becoming overwhelmed, she didn’t realize how much a newborn needed. 

Soon after the guests began to leave and Gretchen, B’Elanna and Seven cleaned up. Every time Kathryn went to help she was stopped. Kathryn ’s exhaustion was evident. 

“Go upstairs and sleep, darling,” Gretchen demanded sternly. 

“I will” Kathryn responded before letting out another loud yawn. “I’ll wait until Seven is done.” Gretchen smiled warmly and shouted “Seven, I’ll take care of the rest. Get your wife to bed please.” 

After drying her hands, Seven lifted her wife and carried her to the guest bedroom. Kathryn tiredly changed out of her dress and put on a tank top, and Seven did the same. It was too much warm to wear anything else. Once they were in bed seven laid behind Kathryn and wrapped her arms protectively over her wife’s midsection. 

“Thank you for the wonderful surprise. I love you so much” Kathryn murmured. 

“I love you too my Kathryn, always.” 

The family of three quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taking a break from J/C and am writing a bit more J/7. Feel free to leave prompts/ ideas for this pairing. As always kind comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
